


Trust In Me

by mylovelylittleobsessions (phantomphan28)



Series: 31 Horrific Days [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (but not of the sexual variety), Gen, Horror, Hypnotism, Mystery, implied vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomphan28/pseuds/mylovelylittleobsessions
Summary: Members of DS9's staff go missing. Julian soon learns what became of them.(Cross-posted from my Tumblr)





	Trust In Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had subspacecommunication's Cardassian [redesign](http://subspacecommunication.tumblr.com/post/124706861861) in mind when I wrote this.
> 
> #9 - Eyes

Julian shivered as he walked through the deserted Promenade. Two months into his first assignment, and things couldn’t be more bizarre. Members of the station’s staff, Starfleet and Bajoran alike, were disappearing left and right without a trace. Constable Odo was completely flummoxed, the Provisional Government was in an uproar, and not even the station’s gossips had a plausible theory for what was happening.

The Starfleet side of the equation was no better. Certainly, people had deserted before, but not to this degree, and with no warning! Indeed, one of the missing ensigns was excited about their future in the Science division. Not even the Infirmary had been spared; one of his nurses had never arrived for her shift, and a search of her quarters revealed nothing.

A sharp, hissing wince broke him out of his reverie. He looked up and saw a familiar, unwelcome shape limping in his direction.

“Gul Dukat,” he said with a raised brow. “What are you doing out here at this hour?”

Dukat gave him a pained, sycophantic smile. “Why, Doctor! How fortunate that you happened along! I appear to have injured myself on a loose bit of flooring.” He lifted one of his clawed feet to show him a toe claw hanging on by a thread. Julian couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy at the sight; it _did_ look painful.

“I don’t suppose you could help me back to my quarters?” He asked, putting his foot back on the floor gingerly. “I would try to manage myself, but–”

Julian shook his head. “It’s no trouble.” He walked over and helped Dukat lean on him. The gul had reserved quarters on the station, since he had a tendency to drop by so often (usually to preen and unsubtly flirt with Major Kira, with no success), and they weren’t too far from Julian’s own quarters, only a deck away.

He helped Dukat limp into the turbolift, which got them to the habitat ring in record time. They got through Dukat’s door, and Julian led him over to the Cardassian-style couch, then set about repairing the injured claw.

“You’re very kind to an old lizard.” Dukat purred, flexing his healed foot.

“Nonsense.” Julian replied, putting his supplies back in his kit. “I just did what anyone would have done in my–” A dermal regenerator slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. “Damn.” He knelt down and reached for the regenerator, which had rolled under a table.

“You sell yourself short, Doctor!” Dukat countered. “I’m hardly a favored person onboard, though I can’t imagine why…”

Julian had stopped listening. As he’d reached for his tool, he’d seen something glittering in the low light: a familiar Bajoran earring. He’d seen it every single time his missing nurse had come on shift, and she’d made her position on Cardassians very clear. The earring had no place in these quarters, and certainly not under the table.

He stood and glared at Dukat. “Care to explain this?” He asked, holding the earring between two fingers.

Dukat gave a nervous chuckle. “What, a fellow can’t find some pleasurable company now and then? Not _all_ Bajorans dislike me, you know!”

“Fine.” He replied, snapping his medical case shut. “You can explain it to Security instead.” He turned on his heel and went for the door, only to find that it wouldn’t open.

He turned and looked back at Dukat, who was holding a small remote pointed haphazardly at the door.

“Let me out, Dukat!” He snarled.

Dukat only smiled, the dim light making his eyes shine red, sending a shiver down Julian’s spine.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Doctor.” Dukat replied, tail swishing slightly as he rose from the couch. “You’ve seen a little too much.”

Julian’s voice was somehow frozen in his throat. Why wasn’t he screaming for help?! What was the matter with him?!

“Don’t be afraid, Doctor. This won’t take long.” Dukat stalked forward, eyes still gleaming.

Julian stayed pressed against the door, breathing starting to even out. He felt very strange all of a sudden, like a veil of fog had started to form over his brain. He found himself staring into Dukat’s eyes. They didn’t seem quite so eerie anymore. In fact, they were rather… pretty.

Dukat smiled wickedly. “That’s it, Doctor. Just relax. You don’t have anything to be afraid of.” His tail wound around Julian’s waist, and he lifted Julian’s chin with a clawed finger. “Just let everything else fade away, and _trussst in me_ …”

Julian’s mind started to go quiet. Some distant part of him was screaming for him to move, to reach for the comm badge on his chest and call for help, but that part of him was getting farther and farther away. He couldn’t find the strength to lift his arm, anyway. All he could do was continue to stare into Dukat’s _beautiful_ eyes. They were so easy to get lost in.

“ _Ssssuch_ a good boy.” Dukat hissed, trailing his thumb down Julian’s cheek. His grip on the doctor’s waist tightened and he pulled him closer. “No fear, not anymore.”

No, Julian wasn’t afraid anymore. He couldn’t remember why he’d been afraid to begin with. The tail wrapped around him didn’t bother him; it actually felt like he was wrapped in a great big hug, and it was very soothing.

Dukat smiled, then clicked his forked tongue. “Why, Doctor, I do believe it’s past your bedtime!”

Julian blinked slowly in confusion. Bedtime? No, it was only… only… what time _was_ it, anyway? He couldn’t remember.

Dukat continued to stroke Julian’s cheek. “You must be so tired, Doctor.” He lifted Julian’s chin a little more and stared deeper. “So very, _very_ tired.”

A wave of exhaustion swept over him. If not for Dukat holding him up, he might have slumped to the ground. “T-tired…” he agreed hazily, lacking the strength to even yawn.

“Your eyes are getting so heavy.” Dukat continued with a purr.

Julian’s eyelids instantly drooped to half-mast. A soft hum of agreement slipped past his lips. He wanted to curl up somewhere soft and quiet and take a long nap, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Dukat’s eyes, so dark and lovely.

“It would be so easy for you to drift off to sleep right now, wouldn’t it?” Dukat’s other arm slid around Julian’s shoulders, cradling him. “ _Sssso_ easy.”

“Y-yes…” Julian replied, unable to resist yawning this time. It felt so nice to be held like this, so tenderly, almost like a child. He felt so peaceful, and so very sleepy.

“Then, don’t fight it any longer, my dear.” Dukat cooed. “Just close your sweet little eyes, and _go to ssssleep_.”

With another dreamy yawn, Julian’s eyes sank shut and he rested his head on Dukat’s arm. In no time at all, he was sound asleep.

He never felt Dukat’s teeth pierce his throat, nor the Cardassian’s venom enter his veins, causing his heart to stutter, then stop completely.

 

* * *

  
Dukat sighed and lowered the corpse to the ground. Such a shame that the good doctor had seen what he shouldn’t. He was such a nice boy, if a bit naive.

He had hoped to talk his way out of a confrontation, but the doctor had recognized that blasted earring, and had every intention of reporting him, and that simply wouldn’t do. He would have to be more careful tidying up this time.

He could at least take comfort in the fact that he would be robbing Garak of his plaything. Damned exile didn’t deserve any happiness at all! With a smirk, he undid the doctor’s uniform. A bit skinny, but he’d do for now.

He let his jaw unhinge.

_Time for dinner._

**Author's Note:**

> *nervous chuckle* Sorry, Julian...


End file.
